1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers in which the structure is modified to effect a locked condition, the unlocking not being effected by conventional means but generally by manipulation of container itself. In the present invention, the manipulation of the locked condition into the unlocked condition is by thumb and forefinger opening of the latch. This definition is the precise definition of Class 206, subclass 1.5.
The invention also lies in the field of display containers in which there is a device provided for a storage container to make it convertible to a display device by means forming part of the container itself. In the present invention, the stiff transparent or opaque plastic sheet or cardboard is a part of the container which serves to convert the container to a display device by reasons of the hang hole in the projecting portion. This aspect of the invention comes under the definition of Class 206, subclass 44.
Illustrative of a patent in Class 206, subclass 204, is Wise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,557 which shows a rectangular container. It has a hinge in the back. It holds a razor. When the case is opened a stiff sheet is mounted adjacent the hinge. This stiff sheet can be used to hang various articles. The present invention is different from Wise, 3,186,557.
A second example is Rudolph et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,723 which shows a stiff cardboard sheet in the back, sheet 7 of FIG. 1, the container being a rectangular container formed of plastic. The purpose of the stiff sheet 7 is to hang the box. However, this container is a very special construction to dispense pills, doesn't have a hinge in back and a latch in front and in no way accomplishes the purpose in the same way.